I. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to methods and systems for providing a proxy service. More particularly, the present invention relates to providing a location proxy in which, for example, a proxy device may be in motion.
II. Background Information
Electronic devices, such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), laptop computers, and cellular telephones, are pervasive and provide very useful functionality. Many of these devices, for example, can directly report the device's location. In some situations, for safety reasons, data from cellular telephones including location information may not be transmitted from the cellular telephone when the device's user is confined in a particular area. For example, location information from cellular telephones may not be transmitted from the cellular telephone on a commercial airliner in flight because the cellular telephone is required to be off. Thus, the conventional strategy is to require users, even under penalty of law, to shut off many types of electronic devices, including cellular telephones, when a user is confined in a particular area. This often causes problems because the conventional strategy does not allow location information to be provided from a device when the device's user is confined in particular area.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for methods and systems for providing a location proxy more optimally. Furthermore, there is a need for providing a location proxy in which, for example, a proxy device may be in motion.